hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Williams
Det. Sgt. Daniel "Danny" Williams is an ex-New Jersey cop. He moved to Hawaii a year ago to get closer to his daughter, Grace, and is currently a member of Five-0. He is partnered with Steve McGarrett. Background Danny grew up on the mainland, in New Jersey. His family consists of his little brother, Matt, his sisters, and parents. When Danny was a beat cop, his future ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, hit his car. As he puts it, "the driving lessons turned into dates, and dates turned into a two bed room, and she (Rachel) woke up married to a cop." Later, they had a daughter named Grace. It is not known what happened between them, but Danny and Rachel ended up having a divorce. When his now ex-wife remarried and moved to Hawaii, Danny reluctantly went along to Hawaii, to be able to see to his daughter. Danny's father is a firefighter in New Jersey. His mother is presumed to be an excellent cook, as her lasagna was "the last thing I want to eat before I die" according to Danny, until he tried Cocoa Puffs. Personality Danny is the complete opposite of his partner, Steve. While Steve is often calm and in control, Danny is a hot head and a smart aleck, and is often the one with nasty comments, and also has a temper. However, Steve and Meka both say that Danny is a great cop with good insticts. He is also shown to comfort the victim/victim's family when they are in distress. Although Danny moved to Hawaii, Danny only moved to Hawaii to get closer to his daughter, Grace, who he loves very much. He is also most of the time trying to impress her or worrying about her safety. In E Malama, Danny threatened to kill a bussiness man if he ever endangered Grace again. When confronting Matt for his crimes, Danny choose to say goodbye rather than shoot him. Much to Steve's confusion, Danny despises Hawaii, calling it a "pineapple-infested hell hole." This point is further proven by the way that he does not care at all what the locals think about him wearing a tie. Danny does not like the water either; it is hinted that Danny does not like the water because he cannot swim. However, halfway through Season One, Danny is seen trying to surf. Although Danny denies it, Steve observes that Danny likes Hawaii. When Danny first met Steve, it seemed that Danny hated Steve more than Hawaii itself. Danny also didn't like it when Steve kept calling him "Danno." Likewise, Danny mockingly calls Steve "Steven." Even though Danny tries to hide it, they have become friends, and deeply care about one another, and completely trust each other. Danny also expreses concern about Steve's behavior, as he believes that Steve needs professional help for his inhumane behavior and attitude. Like the rest of Five-0, Danny is shown to have comeplete loyalty to Steve. Since Heihei, Danny's relationsphip with Rachel is less strained since in the beginning of the series, especially in Loa Aloha. Danny is shown to hate Stan Edwards, Rachel's husband. Season One Danny had been living in Hawaii as a cop for six months when he was assigned the murder investigation of John McGarrett. In late S1-early S2, Danny was revealed to be having an affair with his ex-wife. The two have since split up, and she has reconciled with her husband. Quotes (On his daughter's nickname for him) "When Gracie was three, she tried to say my name and all that came out was 'Danno'." (To Steve) "Do you realize how much of your life revolves around armed conflict?" "A grenade. He has a grenade. Why do you have a grenade? He's got a grenade." (To Steve after he blows the door open with a grenade) "Come on! What is the matter with you? You need help! I will pay for it!" Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:characters 2010 Category:Main Characters Category:Five-O (Task Force)